


Kimi no Petto

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Hokuto has a present for Taiga





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an interview but I can't for the hell of me find a link to it again now. Basically it's a SixTONES cross-talk about if they were living in a sharehouse or something and they decide Taiga would be the pet and he agrees but says that he'll take care of himself...anyone know the one I mean?

Hokuto has had the collar in his bag for three days now, waiting for the courage, and the privacy to give it to Taiga.

“You agreed to being the pet very quickly the other day.” he says when he eventually gets the chance.

“What are you talking about?” Taiga asks in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing in the cutest way.

They've had four other interviews since, and easily a dozen other work activities too so it's hardly strange that it's not at the forefront of Taiga's mind as it is Hokuto's. It's been pretty much all Hokuto has been able to think of since, and then he found the collar.

It's perfect, he thinks again as he opens his bag and picks it up. It's purple, Taiga's favourite colour, and glittery, with cute little star shaped studs all around it. The little metal name-tag hanging from it is star-shaped too, and Hokuto has already had Taiga's name inscribed upon it. “When we were talking about the six of us in a share-house...you said you'd be everybody's pet. I want you to just be my pet...I'll take really good care of you...”. He holds out the collar, letting it hang from one of his hands and Taiga looks concerned as he steps forward to look at it. When he reaches out for the name-tag, eyeing it curiously Hokuto swallows the lump in his throat. “I'll feed you anything you want and give you as much exercise as you need...”

Taiga looks up at him, his expression questioning, it's not as confused though and as Hokuto nods at him determinedly he thinks Taiga gets it. “I already said I can take care of myself.” Hokuto deflates a little but then Taiga's lips twist up into a wicked half smile as he snatches the collar out of Hokuto's hand. “I'd be OK with taking care of you sometimes though, master.”


End file.
